


存文19

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文19

寒暑 BY 物美 （一） 马龙像个小火炉，陈玘说。有一年去集训的大巴上，不知怎么就说起来。 “我们俩刚搬到一起去，那时候冬天、那时候是，”陈玘一边笑着，“回房间他就要开窗户。我说龙仔你大冬天开什么窗。他说哥我热，睡不着觉。” “不信你摸他手，”他扭头去拍王皓，“特别热，小火炉一样。” “没有，”马龙笑得面团一样，只有两只眼睛是弯弯的黑线，像面团上还没发到一起的缝。无论什么，说到了他，他都要反驳一下的，“我就是手上温度高。以前继科儿跟我量过，有三十七度几来着。” 他回头去找张继科。张继科坐后排，跟许昕在说话，马龙看他，他才突然抬起头，眼神困惑，无声地“啊”了一个口型。 “没事儿。”马龙笑着摇摇头。 张继科又无声地“哦”了一声。 “啥没有啊？”陈玘一手拐着王皓一边不依不饶地，“没开窗还是没说你热啊？” 张继科伏低身子，他跟许昕刚刚在一起看一块手机屏幕。许昕不知看到了什么在捂着嘴大乐。 “龙打完球以后手心特别热，”张继科没缘由地突然说，“你觉不觉得？” 许昕疑惑地抬起头：“他手心热？” 那时候大概二零一零年。队内练习赛，俱乐部联赛，直通循环赛，乒联公开赛，他跟马龙对上的时候没有特别多，但也已经不少。是赢的时候特别少。输跟输也不同，有时候输得心服口服，有时候输得功亏一篑，还有时候输得怀疑人生。 那个人走过来跟他握手。大概也会互相说几句话，“恭喜”、“加油”，有时候也会不说。张继科这时的反应全凭直觉，脑子里还是乱糟糟的。直到碰到那只右手，被里面的温度烫一下。 像摸到一块炉子里拿出来的炭。 烫一下就清醒多了。回去才能自己总结：还是第一局打得不好。下一次把第一局咬住了赢下来，我就有机会了。 二零零八年他在卡塔尔赢了马龙拿一个冠军，高兴得不行。“三年了，”他跟记者比着手势，笑逐颜开，“我三年没赢过马龙了。” 那是二零零八年。零九年直通的时候，他又赢过马龙一次，决赛，三比二。然而横滨这次机会到底还是被他自己浪费掉了。 零九年三月，到现在，又快要一年了。 （二） 马龙体温偏高一点儿。张继科确实知道。像马龙说的，他跟他量过。 这件事是二零零三年。一队二队刚合并，他们调上同组，刚刚熟起来。那天体检，他俩排队排在一起，结束得早，一块儿到处溜达。 其中一个医生带了电子体温计。张继科看了新鲜，对着自己额头按了一会儿，测出一个标准的三十六度七。“你测测看动脉。”马龙在他身边离很近的地方小声撺掇着他，把体温计放在他脖子那里。屏幕闪了闪，还是三十六度七。 “为什么没有高一点儿啊？”马龙居然真的在思考。张继科回手去测马龙的脖子。 是三十七度。 “你发烧了？”张继科问。其实他知道马龙没有。马龙离家很早，生了病一定会加衣服吃药，不会和平时毫无分别。何况马龙很少生病了。但他还是问。 “没。我一直这样。”怕他担心一样，马龙又补充，“从小体温就高。” 他们拿着那支体温计瞎按。最后去测彼此的手心。张继科的手心比额头温度低，三十六度。马龙的手是三十七度三。 “你这都快发烧了吧？”张继科笑他。马龙挠挠头：“不应该啊，手咋会这么热。” “温度计可能不准。”张继科好像很有把握一样。他其实担心马龙多想。马龙那表情看上去很像在多想。 马龙将信将疑地点点头。然后又看着张继科笑：“也可能是你给我焐热了，”他晃了晃手腕，张继科的手还落在他手上，“你老攥着我。” “那我的手怎么不热？” “你挡着我散热！” 张继科第一次见到马龙，马龙才刚进国家队。肖战敲打他：“别觉得你自己就怎么样了。二队有个马龙，人家球就不错。回头进了一队，指不定就超过你。” 他就跑去二队看马龙打球。 看完了跟肖战说：“我觉得还是不如我。” 肖战叹气。后面的话又跟小蜜蜂似的，嗡嗡嗡嗡就扑上来。 张继科没听肖战说话。他还是在想马龙打球。 想了半天，很长的半天了。最后还是觉得：“不如我。” 后来马龙果然追到他身边，他们同组。一年里出国打青少年赛，还是他赢马龙赢得多。其实赢谁都是赢。只是跟马龙打完了握手的时候，掌心里格外暖那么一下。 打球手是要出汗的。往小三角上抹再多次手里也还是潮湿。对面伸来的手心就像海里捞起的火。 他拢指攥住。 这一下似乎就跟赢别人不同。是怎样不同他也说不清。他不是很擅长把球之外的东西总结成语言的人——小的时候，就连球也不太行。 （三） 后来“小的时候”过去了，再想赢马龙却更难。不莱梅是二零零六年。马龙怎么就去打了团体。老肖说的话还真应验了。 那两年中张继科只跟马龙打过一次。全运会，单打的预赛。那一场没赢。只是一场没赢，也不止一场没赢，因为两年一共就那一场。下场的时候他们击掌。海中火太久没握过，张继科觉得心一颤。 像从梦中醒来。那两年张继科好像在接连不断地从梦中醒来。要回去，他对自己说。必须要回去。 回去了再打，输了也再打。总会赢他的。 张继科想赢马龙。特别想赢。明明许多时候他最大的拦路虎、最紧迫的敌人是威震四海的传说、如日中天的前辈。可马龙是不一样的。有什么不一样，他也说不出在哪儿。写了几年训练日记，他对于人情的知觉归纳能力仍然看不出任何进步。 他在二零零六年全锦赛以后回到天坛。过了大半年，认识许昕。秦志戬也是马龙的主管教练，一眼就挑中许昕。左手直板，球感好得不行。 许昕跟张继科太不相像。直板和横板打法本来就不同了，何况两个人球风也大相径庭。这对发展友谊倒是个帮助，因为知道技术问题肯定聊不到一起去。于是别的话什么都说，说到哪里还都挺投缘。 许昕为人和张继科也毫不一样。有时候张继科觉得，许昕要是把对人的精灵劲儿全挪到球上，老秦的两鬓变为全白的日子或可以往后推一推。但人的技能点怎么设定由不得自己。这也不能怪许昕。 马龙跟许昕是同组，跟张继科又是同年同期，他们三个人走得格外近。别的时候都还好。马龙要是跟张继科打过，许昕就开始紧张。张继科输了球就回去总结。可是马龙还要来找他。两个人说球，有时候能说到点子上，张继科时不时点点头接一句，马龙再接着说。有时候说不到一起去，两个人谁也不服软，分分钟把天聊得比死还死。 许昕就得去打圆场。 马龙被他逗笑了。然而还是不放过张继科。“你得自己想办法呀。”他冲那头长得太长的顺毛说，张继科低着头也不知道在想啥。 “哪有那么多办法。”顺毛抬起头来也不看马龙。嘴上还在还击，眼神里那个死硬的劲儿已经过去了。 架是吵不完的，要学会存档暂停。这个道理他俩是从许昕这儿学到的。吵不完的架和闹不完的别扭就留到下次，下次再论输赢。 “我想赢马龙。” 有一天晚上独处的时候张继科突然对许昕说。 他说这话有点像告解。许昕在听人心事上本来就是个可靠的对象。何况张继科与他无话不说。 许昕听了笑了：“谁不想赢马龙？” 其实想赢马龙有何特殊。怎样就至于要搞得像犯了罪自首一样。 “不，”张继科使劲摇摇头，“我特别想赢马龙。” 他真心实意要跟许昕掏心掏肺。然而语言表达能力实在有限，心肺掏遍了只能说出一个“特别”。 “我们几个都特别想赢马龙啊。”许昕也真心实意地瞅着他，“我也特别想赢我师哥。” 张继科毫不犹豫地又摇摇头。 “不。我特别、特别、特别想赢马龙。” 许昕看着他，过了一会儿，慢慢地点了点头。 “我懂了，”他说，“狗哥，你是个勇敢的人。” （四） 二零一五年，许昕有一次告诉马龙：“师哥，你知道吗，好久以前继科跟我说过，他特别想赢你。我说对啊，我也特别想赢你。然后他说，不是。他是特别特别特别想赢你。” 马龙问：“那你怎么说？” “我说，继科，你真勇敢。” 马龙仰着头笑。“说得对。”笑完了他说。 “其实我现在才刚明白我当时为啥那么说，”许昕说，“赢有些人是一局的事。赢有些人是一场的事。赢有些人一年，有些人两年，有些人四年，有些人十年、二十年。可是要赢你啊，师哥，”许昕看着马龙，“是一辈子的事。我是想赢。可不一定是赢你。对你加个特别，因为咱们面对面的时候注定要多一些。可是他吧……我也只能说，他真勇敢。” 马龙想张继科说这话的时候他们应该都还没成名。至少，没现在有名。别说他那时估计一个单打世界冠军都没拿过，连张继科恐怕也没有。大满贯是影子都没有的事，那时张继科就认定自己是他一生宿敌。 想做马龙的一生宿敌，不仅说明张继科勇气非凡，而且表现他趣味脱俗。马龙这个人状态好的时候难打，状态差的时候难搞。其实他状态好的时候也难搞，只是跟旁人不大表现出来。被他表现的人里有许昕，有秦志戬，也有张继科。 然而张继科总要跟他在一起。去莫斯科之前录宣传曲，他们三个年轻的唱一句。张继科不老实，扭头看着他和许昕。 “你老在那儿笑什么呀！”他回过头去怪他。 其实是他先笑的，他笑得比张继科夸张多了。然而还是要怪张继科。 那次的直通，张继科决赛终于赢了他一次。打满了五局，决胜十三比十一，搏杀到最后一秒，赢完了躺在地上。 他先下去找肖指导拍手。他们错肩走过场，极短地一击掌。 输了一场直通决赛，但毕竟只是队内比赛。何况莫斯科到底是团体。他讨回来的时候还多着。毕竟几年来他最不陌生的就是张继科输给他时的表情。 握手的时候，那双眼里极短地闪过一道光。马龙不用看也知道。 （五） 张继科总是在提马龙。中国公开赛人家说他拿了冠军，他说可惜马龙没来。亚运会人家问怎么看同辈的人，他说马龙还比我强。大循环休息，他拐个弯拿马龙腿上的毛巾：“这谁的，我用一下。” 他明明洁癖。 直到鹿特丹都打完了，他还在跟采访的人说：“这次我赢完了，我认为最疼的是马龙。” 马龙一想就心烦。 他说这个又能改变什么呢？ 所以他也原样还回去。别人问他什么，他都说，继科儿现在拿了世锦赛冠军了。继科儿是世锦赛冠军啦，信心比较足。继科儿是世锦赛冠军啦，我也得更加努力才行。继科儿是世锦赛冠军啦，但我还是要好好争取奥运的名额。 三站公开赛，全锦赛亚洲杯，他一连拿下五个冠军。他就是这么争取那第三个名额的。 “龙状态特别好！”张继科当着记者跟夸孩子一样地说。 “我是拿了五个小冠军，可你拿了个大的呀。”马龙笑得依然像个团子。话里的意思却是不买账。 这就是马龙难搞的地方。就算他现在连胜几个月，难打得要死，也毫不妨碍他同时难搞。难搞还不对别人，只对张继科一个。甚至面上都还和和气气地，有些事只有他们两个人能觉出来。就像相贴的手掌。 在鹿特丹上飞机之前，马龙没留意就让张继科握了一下右手。 “怎么不热呢。”张继科小声问他。 马龙先觉得奇怪：“你手比我手还凉呢啊。” 张继科没说话。手指过了一会儿才松开。 有些事情没法隐藏。穷可以贷款，爱可以绝情，咳嗽可以死吞唾沫，可是张继科能感觉出来他掌心莫须有的凉。你赢了我难受，这事没法隐藏，尤其是对你。 从八月开始马龙打了五个月的连胜。期间对张继科也赢过。然而最后给记录画上句号的还是张继科。 张继科输他输得长短不等。赢就总是要打到决胜的。斯洛文尼亚这次七局他们打了一个多钟头。赶上篮球赛了。上一次他在国际大赛上赢他还是卡塔尔，快四年前。 这回俩人还住一个屋。 那几天两个人相处得特别客气。不该说的话谁也不多说一句，不该不说的话谁也不会少说一句。击掌的时候都配合得特别脆生。他们仿佛不知道什么时候有了默契，就和几年前的吵架暂停一样。人的忍耐都有限度。要把有限的让对方生气的额度和生对方气的额度都留到场上。 然而就是在场上还有额度不够用的时候。过两个月他们去澳门打亚锦赛，马龙打了他一个四比零。走过去跟他握手，他低着头就走了。 ……什么鬼。 晚上张继科发了条微博跟马龙道歉。“刚才比赛打得太投入，忘记跟马龙握手了”。这话说得也是让人想吐一万个槽。合着以前那么多场比赛他老人家没投入过？然而他还是耐着性子转发：“一起加油吧”。 过了一会儿有人来敲他门。这次他们没住一起，马龙同屋的出去逛街了。马龙走去门口，一看是张继科。 他把门打开。张继科瞅着他，也不说话。 “咋了？”马龙只好问。 “我跟你道歉来着。” 当面道个歉呗，也不好好说。跟下通知书一样。 于是马龙也公事公办似的回答：“我看见了。” “我真不是故意的。” 马龙乐了：“啊。” “我头两局有可能赢的。”张继科突然说起来，“最后那两分就没咬住。是我心态有问题。还是侥幸。有时候能过得去，打你就不行。还有第三局，也是——” 马龙看着他实在是好笑。“要说球你进来说呀。”他把身子一侧，让张继科进来。 他转身要进屋，手松开门，突然就被握住了。 张继科一只手把他的手包裹住。手指探进他的掌心，一碰。温度差太明显，马龙整个人抖了一下。 张继科慢慢地把两个人掌心贴到一起。 刚运动过的人手凉不到哪儿去。张继科的掌心也热。然而跟他比，就像冬天军训那会儿在屋子外面洗过手。 张继科盯着马龙，那双眼睛刚才在门外还怂成条狗，现在亮得像饿了几个月的狼发现了猎物。 马龙被盯得心跳如雷。 张继科低着嗓子说：“你赢了我就这么开心？” （六） 世界上总有些事没法隐藏。 马龙无话可说。 张继科也不打算再说话了。他砰一声推上了门，一口啃了过来。 马龙毫不犹豫地接受了这个吻。或者叫啃。啃可能更贴切一些，虽然成年人的行为归结于这个字有点让人害臊。 他们第一次上床，别扭得要死。两个人没有一个环节上不产生分歧。默契差过双打。沟通效果为负。在这种情况下他们居然都能不屈不挠地搞成，这实在应该归结于一种比爱情和性欲都要严肃的感情。这种感情于张继科是愤怒。于马龙是愧疚。 平心而论张继科待他很好。他从小怕被孤立，刚从二队上来，不敢多跟人说话，张继科也不知道为什么就什么事都愿意陪着他做。后来马龙跟一票前辈混熟了，可脾气里的别扭劲儿没别人给担，只有跟张继科不忍着。张继科多傲一个人，偏偏就能听他的话，输也是输他输得最多，还被他当做习以为常一样。连吃饭的时候张继科都把炒菜里的肉拨到他碗里。 这样对他，应该是把他当兄弟了吧。 但是张继科把马龙当兄弟，马龙却只想赢他。 有些事情没法隐藏。他可以跟张继科说球说到说不下去为止，或者说别的说到笑成一团。他可以不厌其烦地教张继科打军体拳，在全世界面前被他夸然后眯眼笑着夸回去。可是内心里他盼望着看见张继科在球台对面烦躁、沮丧、兴奋、嘶吼，抽一下鼻子过来跟他击掌。他想要赢张继科。想在自己状态最好的时候赢他，想在自己状态最不好的时候赢他。想用他不擅长的打法赢他，想用他最擅长的打法赢他。想四比三赢他，想四比零赢他。想打得他越战越勇。想打得他怀疑人生。三年前同样是亚锦赛他打得张继科腰骶骨裂，可这一次还是想赢他。直通莫斯科他知道张继科要是再输了就跟国际大赛断了最后的缘分，曾经只手摘星的少年就永远是个陪练，可是他还是想赢他。斯洛文尼亚的时候张继科一个世锦冠军几乎输他输成魔咒，被千万双眼等着嘲笑，可是他还是想赢他。 他想赢张继科想到手心发烫。这件事就无法隐藏。尤其是张继科量他手的温度，比那电子体温计还准。平时、输球、赢了别人，都从来没有那么热过。 “你能不能放松点，”张继科万分无奈，只好去掐他屁股，“……你怎么回事，这么热……” 马龙跪在床上说不出话。不能再换姿势了，一来换姿势没用，二来再换天都该亮了。他咬牙扶住床头把重心往前挪。汗水落在枕头上。张继科手臂横过他腰把他搂住，猛地动了一下。马龙“哎”地喊出声。 之后的时间终于不那么让人尴尬。张继科上身贴过来，胸口覆着马龙的背。脸贴在马龙颈窝后面，轻轻重重地咬他。咬得重的时候马龙就发出声音。他自己都没意识到他在说话。 “我——从小——就——想赢你……——特别……” 张继科一边重重顶他一边含住他耳朵。“从小？”他声音能叫人耳膜都烧起来。 “你第一次——去二队——……我就看见你……”马龙重重地吸气，“教练说你——觉得我——不如……” 他刚要从床头上拿下一只手，张继科就握住了他前面。没用怎么弄就出来了。张继科其实可以坚持得更长，只是他在之前就硬了太久。床上全是各种痕迹，房间里是润滑和精液的味道，迹象明显到不可能不被发现。然而他们吵了大半宿，搞了小半宿，实在没力气去顾及其他。两个人大概是在床脚挤着睡了过去。共同经历了无比奇幻又尴尬的初夜，这个程度的诡异对他们已经不值一提。 第二天在飞机上，张继科又悄悄握住马龙的手。 马龙打呵欠打得睁不开眼：“什么呀？” 张继科小声在他耳边：“还热呢。” 马龙皱了皱眉。张继科慢慢把手放开。马龙就睡着了，他甚至没来得及不好意思。 （七） 后来他们前前后后住过许多次同寝。他们俩都疑心是不是他们的事已经被发现了。 国乒的规定，主力之间不许谈恋爱。否则至少一个离队。然而他们俩不仅没有一个人被罚离队，还住了许多次同寝。讨论的结果是，要么就是没发现，要么就是默许了。 “发现了又怎么样，”张继科低着声音说，缺心少肺地皱了皱眉头，好像想这事对他来说就够累了，“咱俩又没在谈恋爱。” 马龙一想也是。他俩确实没在谈恋爱。之所以搞在一起，其实理由正直清白得感天动地。特别特别特别想赢一个人，那滋味儿不好受，像心里烧着团火，手里攥着团火。一场的输赢太少了，熄不灭。就算一天能打四场，全跟那一个人打，也还是太少了。 得做点别的事。要不然真憋出心理变态。 如果可以选，他们应该宁可打完了球互相揍，而不是互相操。问题是他们俩都是运动员，指不定把对方打出什么三长两短。马龙觉得他肯定控制不住自己。而张继科虽然不是老实挨揍的人，但那也不意味着他就不会受伤，他只会确保马龙伤得更重。国乒的规定，主力夜不归宿就要罚二十万。要是打架斗殴、打残队友、队友也是主力，绝对会直接进局子，出来后省队都不敢要他们，只有等成了老年选手才有机会在正式比赛上打赢对方。但是滚床单只要按照基本法，总不至于有性命之虞。 为了不把对方搞死，就只有跟对方搞事。他们搞事，是为了社会的和谐，为了职业的前途，为了队内的稳定，为了国家的荣誉。他们是为国搞事。 刘歪脖开会宣布分宿舍名单的时候瞅他俩。“马龙张继科，你们俩，属于同龄的选手，是哇，技术水平相差不多，是哇，性格和打法上差异又比较大，还有这个比赛的心理，是哇。我们这么安排宿舍就是要你们彼此这个影响，是哇，吸取对方身上的特点，搭档互补，是哇。必须要懂得相互学习，齐头并进，你们这个职业生涯和成绩，是哇，才能持久，是哇。” 他们下意识去看对方。距离一下有点尴尬，他们本来就坐在一起。 “你笑啥。”马龙说。 “你笑啥？”张继科反问他。 三比二。 “彼此影响。”击掌的时候张继科侧头在他耳边说。 “会……反……手……了不——起啊你？！——” 马龙腿使劲缠着张继科的腰。在上面的人几乎没法动。他背上被马龙毫不留情地挠出无数红印子，未来几天都不敢当人脱上衣。现在那两只手滑下来，恶劣得明目张胆在捏他上手臂。拧拉动作用的那条筋，他用指腹狠狠掐下去。 张继科咬着牙，平时习惯骂的脏话都忘了。他不顾腰上的阻力直接往深处顶。 缠在他腰上的腿一下子滑脱下来。 四比一。 “齐头并进。”击掌的时候马龙嘴唇不动地在张继科耳边说。 “自己说你错哪儿了。”马龙架着对方的腿再抬高了一点，又软又细的声音里好像一点情绪都没有。 “我不该——不——拼到——最后——” 张继科整个身体绷成一张弓。眼角发红，眼睛里是快要溢出来的液体。像只被熬到绝处，就快要煞尽性子的小野兽。马龙额上流下汗水，低头和张继科眼神相对。 野兽的眼睛又亮了。 他自杀一样把腿一勾，挺腰朝着马龙撞上去。 到后来每次两个人对打过，下来都得搞一次。比赛的输赢不平均，搞的时候上下倒差不多五五开。步骤熟练了两个人倒也不太拘泥于上下，但每次的搞法还是取决于对之前比赛的理解。如果两个人理解一致搞起来就比较顺利。如果不一致，搞起来就比较困难，有时候做着前戏就要打起来。 但是不能打起来。搞就是为了不打起来。于是事情的结果是他们提上裤子拎起拍子回到球场再好好探讨一遍技术问题。 方博他们几个小的看着两个对打了一天的主力杀回马枪跑到馆里，都惊呆了。 “瞧见没有，”一个主管教练趁机敲打他们，“早上对练了不够晚上还要加训，这就是主力！这就是要去奥运会的人！” 技术问题理解了，两个人都累得浑身发蔫。张继科洗了澡，衣服都没顾上搓就倒在床上。马龙冲了凉出来，看张继科闭着眼睛。 “还要不要相互学习了？”马龙小声问他，“继科儿。” 张继科睁开困兮兮的眼睛，抬手握住马龙的手，一拽。马龙落在张继科床上。 到底没有搞。只是那么挤着。也不知道什么时候谁先睡着。 伦敦的时候他俩也住一间房。白天一直在对练，晚上一次都没有搞过。 这是真正的大事。他们才二十四岁。但已经连生气都顾不上了。 外战、团体的时候，马龙给他加油比谁都激动，比谁都声音大。给张继科、王皓和教练们买吃的，周到得像后勤。最后一天，他们离开的时候，张继科听见他自言自语地说了一句，“嗯，挺快的，结束了。” 打完团体的时候他们击过掌。 只是一秒，但张继科知道，那远远不是马龙掌心最热的温度。 没人比他更知道了。 （八） 张继科要上场了。马龙走过去，冲他伸手：“手。” 张继科乖乖伸右手贴上去。 “真发烧了吧！”马龙眉心皱起来，“手这么热！” 张继科默默把手拿开，接着系鞋带儿：“我手比你手还凉呢。” “我刚比了赛下来的呀！”马龙打过球以后手是会稍热一点。张继科搞不好还用他的手温给他的对手们排过序。当然，第一肯定是他自己。 “你打的又不是我。”他吸了吸鼻子站起来。 这个人。马龙看着他的背影心里吐槽，快虚成狗了都，还要笑话他。 他们抓紧一切机会向对方示好以及配合对方向自己的示好，形式包括媒体互夸、出国自拍、情歌合唱、出双入对。跟着歪脖出去卖艺的时候他俩商量怎么演：“就先来一个转圈的，然后一个那啥，最后来一个你那啥。” 张继科：“那，那啥的时候是你还是我？” 马龙：“你先来，你不行再我。” 许昕：“虽然我也能猜出来你们的意思，但你们真的不觉得这样对话有什么问题吗？” 他们俩异口同声：“有什么问题？” 许昕举手投降，扭头就走。 他们对打的时候越来越多了，场分和局分的分布越来越多样，技术和战术的发挥越来越复杂，技术员们最怕他们的对战，因为太激烈了总结辛苦，他们自己是期待中也有点紧张，因为害怕控制不住自己。 因为场上越来越恨，所以场下必须越来越好。人的忍耐都有限度，限度要无可避免受到挑战的时候他们也只能平时多烧烧香，希望某一刻恩义可以换来关键时刻的冷静，好让他们不要真的搞死对方。 许昕对他们这种互动模式的总结是：明怼暗秀，明秀暗怼，怼中带秀，秀里藏怼，怼秀不分，秀怼一体。“师兄，继科，”他赞服地慢慢点头，“辩证法贯彻入微，不愧是先进分子！” 马龙微笑看着张继科拎拍去找许昕单挑。他师弟对他和张继科翻FFF团之白眼已经很久了，尽管真正脱团的明明是许昕自己；究其原因可能还是跟马龙有关系。有一次许昕随口问他，奥运到底过去了，马龙真的不考虑找个女朋友么，四年以后他可二十八岁了。马龙当时也在想别的事，随口回答，有继科儿我找什么女朋友。 许昕一口饮料全喷在桌布上。 “不是！”马龙意识到刚说了什么，“我不是那个意思！” “我懂了，师哥，”许昕表示拒绝，“师哥，你是个勇敢的人。” （九） 去巴黎的时候张继科本来以为决赛是要打马龙的。他跟肖战都是这么说。然而后来没有。 “皓哥很厉害。” 他俩对坐很久，张继科最后只憋出这么句话。 后面还有两句没说出来的。一句是，所以你也很厉害。还一句是，可我还是想赢你。 马龙给他一个小小的微笑：“谢谢。” 张继科说：“你别谢我。” 这个人。马龙挑眉看他：“谢还不让我谢了？” 张继科也抬起眼来。马龙一瞬间还原出他刚才的表情。那居然近乎委屈。 “你那次不是说过特别想赢我么，”张继科说，“从小。” 在澳门打他四比零。马龙想起来了。“你先发的疯！”他下意识要怪张继科。 “不是发疯，”张继科的眼睛突然亮了起来，“我也从小就想赢你，”他低声说，“特别，特别……特别想。从我第一次见你，你还在二队，还不认识我。我教练说二队有个人打得好，将来能超过我。我练完了球跑到你们那儿，一次就记住你了……我就是觉得你跟别人不一样。我觉得你能打得下我。我就是知道。所以我一定要赢你。跟赢别人都不一样。” 这话说得像告解。像罪犯自首。该愧疚的人不止马龙一个。那也怪不得张继科为什么对他特别好。他以为马龙把他当兄弟，可自己却只想赢他。 “那天你说你从小就想赢我，特别想，”张继科接着说道，“我有点生气。但也有点高兴。” “你还好意思生气？” “也高兴。” “多高兴？” “多生气就多高兴。” 马龙终于忍不住笑了出来。 张继科握住马龙的手。凉。比以前任何时候都凉。 有心跳从那手心里传到另一个手心。 即便是最凉的时候，马龙的手也和张继科差不多温度。甚至还是稍微暖一点。张继科握着它也没什么用。但他还是握着。 马龙手动了动：“没完了你。” 张继科不放手：“握一会儿。” “握到什么时候？天都快亮了。” 张继科小声说：“就握到天亮。” 这个人。马龙心里忍不住吐槽，净干这些没用的事。 然而张继科低着头，略长的刘海耷拉着，好像又变回好多年前刚回北京的那只顺毛蠢狗，跟马龙吵得生无可恋，服了输还要嘀嘀咕咕地嘴硬：“哪有那么多办法。” 其实夜还长得很。哪里那么容易就到天亮。然而人生多少长夜，免不了要干些没用的事。 马龙看着张继科，任由自己倾过身去。他的手还放在张继科手里，掌心贴着掌心。张继科的手似乎渐渐显得凉下去了。他们贴得很近，张继科愣神一样看着他。 “恭喜继科儿。” 说完亲了上去。 张继科“嗯”地短哼一声，微微侧过脑袋，不急不慢地回应。没什么感情，只是大脑放空地亲了很久。 这实在也是没什么用的事。但至少能让长夜过去。 天就该亮了。 （十） 二零一五年，许昕告诉马龙，很多年以前张继科对自己“告解”过，他特别特别特别想赢马龙。许昕说，继科是个勇敢的人。 马龙反思了一下他自己。 “其实我也想赢继科儿啊。” “你也是勇敢的人。” 马龙仰头笑。 “我不勇敢。我放得下才勇敢。就是放不下。”他低下头安安静静地说，“要是那么输给他都能忍，该不知道我自己是谁了。” 他不到十四岁就特别想赢张继科。或许并不是他第一个那么想赢的人，可是张继科停留下来，始终站在那里，太多年了。他的手比脑子都先有反应。看见那个人走到球台对面，滚热的血就在掌心里突突地跳。一招一式，梦里都可以跟他打。打多少年，都可以再打下去。 就算是脑子认输了，他的手也不会忘记张继科的。要想做到看着张继科上场而自己不在对面，可能得他身体里再没有热的血。 他不敢不信自己会赢回来。不敢不信前面有路。没有办法，就再去想没有办法的办法。 “你跟我说的不是一个事儿。”许昕微微笑了笑，“虽然你说的我也明白。” 他学会在球场上忘掉一切。忘掉局分，忘掉场分，忘掉十六强、八强、半决赛、决赛，忘掉排名和排位。忘掉赢了如何，输了如何，忘掉球桌对面是谁，甚至忘掉他自己的好胜心。世界上只有他和这一个球。 他就这样赢下了他的世锦赛男单冠军。然而在最后一次击掌的时候，对面不是他本以为会是的那只手。 张继科在朋友圈里写，表现不够好，没和龙会师决赛啊。 马龙在采访里说，决赛的方博比平时难打……我把他当成另一个继科儿。 “你欠我一个决赛。”马龙对张继科说。 张继科笑了一声：“你不说没遗憾吗。” “没遗憾是说我自己打得好。”不是不想赢你，后面其实是这句话。 张继科“嘁”一声笑了，嘘他。 马龙没理：“怎么算你也欠我一个决赛啊。” “上次世界杯不是么。” “一二年那次世界杯你没去。上次抵那次。” “那一三年，”张继科马上接，“一三年那次，也是世锦赛。算你欠我的。” “不对，”马龙说，“你欠我跟我欠你不能抵消。加起来应该还有三次。你还得跟我打三场决赛，这账才能完。” “你真是地主家少爷啊？坐地起价，怎么就三次了？” “一一年世锦赛。也算我欠你的吧。” 张继科垂着头笑。“算这么细，你怎么不把青少年赛也算上。” “那就算上。” “都算上要打到四十岁了。” “那就打到四十岁。” 张继科抬起头瞧他。然后又笑了。 “老说这些没用的话。”他小声地说。 他握住马龙的手。十根手指缠在一起。 （十一） 张继科趴在理疗床上，侧着头，一半脸都埋在枕头中，宛如一滩废狗。他的手机被收走了，许昕好心地坐在床头的小马扎上，对着自己的手机，为张继科朗诵国内新闻。看见马龙进来他立刻站起来：“师哥你可算来了！来来来你来给他读。”搂着马龙拍了一下闪出病房。 张继科回头看了马龙一眼，也没啥表情，又埋进枕头里当废狗。 来的时候马龙想了好几遍：这事无论如何也不怪自己。前一阵他们不仅没有对打过，连搞也没有搞。谁愧疚他也不应该愧疚。然而看见张继科，还是忍不住把手掌心很轻很轻地贴在他腰上。真的很轻很轻，他熟悉那里每条肌肉的反应，可以做到一点相对作用力都不产生。只有一点点热交流过去。 其实也没有什么用。一点用都没有。但他就那么贴了很久。 很久以后，张继科终于闷闷地说了一声：“热。” 马龙怕他有什么不舒服，赶紧把手拿开。张继科脸也抬不起来，只好马龙挪过去问：“太热了吗。” 张继科侧着头，耷拉着眼角看他：“不热。” “到底热不热？” 张继科点点头：“热。” 马龙无语了，“张继科，你有病。” “你才有病，”张继科嘴角勾起一个很小的微笑，“我没病来医院旅游啊。” 马龙叹了口气，坐到对着床头的马扎上去。那样就避无可避地和张继科对着脸。 又是沉默了很久。 “怎么办啊。”沉默了很久，马龙还是只能问出这一句话。 张继科笑了。 “哪有那么多办法。” 这么多年了，张继科也还是只能回答这一句话。 没有办法。从来就没有办法。张继科，马龙，他们两个人。 赢了世锦赛，刚回队里的时候，许昕和他说过，要赢马龙是一辈子的事。 那你呢，马龙看着张继科的发梢心里想，要赢你是多久的事？ 是四年吗？十年吗？二十年、三十年、四十年吗？ 想到四十这个数字，他的心跳似乎才平稳一点，像从噩梦里醒来，想起拿过的每个冠军终究都不是梦。但他冠军还没有拿完，赢张继科也没赢够。跟他打，就算再有四十年，也还是太短了。五十年，六十年，都还是太短了。 张继科看着他眼神变动，静静地迎着他的目光。又过了很久，他最终对马龙说：“你放心。” 马龙伸手插进他头发里，轻轻顺下去。最后压在他额头上。 他手心的温度比张继科额头更高。压着不动，像块夏天的炭火。 他倾过身，把嘴唇压上张继科额顶那只手背，闭着眼睛。 （十二） 马龙在场边看着张继科逆转了郑荣植。 继续走吧。马龙默默在心里说。 谁也不会马龙更清楚，为了这些“一点”，山顶的人要走过多远。 里约之前，马龙也总在提张继科。“我相信继科儿一定能赢下来的。”他还要补充，“所有观众都相信。” 这也是没什么用的话。没人比他更清楚了。然而还是要说。这也没人比他更清楚了。 哪有那么多办法。马龙看着张继科逆转了比分，目眦欲裂，把韩国青年的梦想打得粉碎，比五年前十年前还要更张狂，心里就想着张继科对他说过的话。是真的。从小时候起，就是这样，马龙打球总喜欢想办法。而张继科就是张继科。办法有时想尽。可没有了办法以后，张继科还是张继科。 里约他们终于在决赛相遇了，如他们预想中最好的结局，为国家和队伍保证金银奖牌，为他们自己在漫长的决赛老账上划掉一笔。然而打完决赛那天并没顾上搞。张继科的腰已经不太好受了。后面还有团体。 团体比赛打完了，他下台去找张继科。张继科笑得眼光灼灼，一手和他击掌相握，一手习惯性地搂他：“真棒！”他没多说话，只回抱了一把。之后是采访，录制节目，还有奇奇怪怪的直播。一夜没顾上休息。等顾得上去找张继科单独说话，离去赶飞机已经没有太长时间了。 张继科拉着他进了屋，一个用力把门锁上。 马龙当然反应过来他要干什么。 “你腰行不行？”他比张继科还紧张。这个人不要命，场上场下一个样。就算回去多躺半个月，这会儿也得先痛快了再说。 张继科眼睛亮亮地笑：“感冒难受，”他捏马龙的手，“暖和暖和。” 暖和暖和 他们打球的时候一样长，也没有谁比谁少练一点。可是手却不一样。马龙的手摸着软，皮肤还特别好，手心也容易出汗。张继科的手摸上去硬硬的，干燥而有略明显的茧。 床很窄，马龙攒着劲儿要起身，张继科突然用那又硬又糙的手握住了马龙的手。好像故意使了点劲，马龙觉得两手的骨头都绞紧了。 用力只有一瞬。他们的手都很金贵。 “给你拿毛巾擦擦汗，”马龙说，“感冒又重了要。” 张继科大概在笑。他眼尾拖得更长了一点。好多年前就有小姑娘说张继科长得好看，说他的眼睛是教科书式的桃花眼。 就这样？好看吗？马龙琢磨了好久。很久很久以前可能还真觉得好看过。那个一队小孩走进他们球馆的时候，他可能多看过那人一眼。可能那个时候觉得好看过吧。之后，在乎的就不是那个了。 张继科拿那双据说是教科书式的桃花眼看着他，眼睛里有不清不明的火光。 “真想给你消消火。”他哑着嗓子说。 马龙笑。“每次做完了不都更热么。”说完又要起身。 掌心已经分开了。张继科突然绞住他们的指尖。 “我说的不是这个。”他抬头说。 那双眼里跳着火星。和马龙的手掌是同一个温度。 马龙懂了他的意思。他嘴角不自觉地，慢慢地弯起来。 “那你说的是哪个啊。”他也看着张继科。 张继科说：“再打四年。” “四年，”马龙看着张继科说，“四年你就能赢过我了？” 从回一队到鹿特丹是五年。从鹿特丹到里约也是五年。 十四年了。场中胜负，掌心寒暑。半生已过，又好像回到了一开始的地方。 他们还要再打多久？五年？十年？二十年？ 张继科笑着凑过来：“你说，再打多久？” -END-


End file.
